Knight On A Motorcycle
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: After Lydia is stood up on a blind date, she finds help from an unexpected source. Allydia one-shot.
A/N: This story is based on a prompt from the OTP prompts Tumblr: Person A gets stood up on a Friday night and now has to walk home in the rain but is stopped by Person B riding a motorcycle who offers Person A a ride home. Person A obliges and eventually Person B and Person A start to hang out, then they fall in love.

* * *

Lydia cursed as she stepped out of the restaurant and into the pouring rain. This wasn't how she imagined her Friday night. Her friend Malia had set her up on a blind date with some guy named Aiden, but the asshole didn't bother to show up. Lydia's pride was bruised more than anything. She was Lydia Martin! She didn't get stood up. Ever. Until today that is.

She shivered as the cold rain drenched her all over. Logically, she should of stayed in the restaurant and waited for the storm to pass. She would have, but she couldn't stand the sympathetic looks people were giving her as she sat alone at the table. It was so frustrating that she wanted to scream, so she got out of there as fast as she could.

There wasn't a single soul on the streets of Beacon Hills as she walked, which meant that nobody had to see her walk home, drenched in rain and humiliation. Lydia wished that she had her car, but it was currently in the shop undergoing repairs. Luckily, her home was only a couple of blocks away.

A couple of blocks felt like a thousand as she trudged down the sidewalk. Why did she have to wear high heels and a short dress tonight? Lydia's train of thought was broken by the sound of the revving of a motorcycle behind her. She turned around to see a motorcycle slowly driving up the road. The driver was wearing a helmet that obscured his face from her view.

Pulling up next to her, the motorcycle came to a complete stop. The driver dismounted and pulled off their helmet. To Lydia's surprise, the driver was not a man but a beautiful woman. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and they shined in the moonlight. "Do you need a ride?" The woman asked.

Lydia paused. She would love a ride and this stranger seemed kind, but she was still a stranger. "I don't know your name," she replied as she shivered.

"It's Allison." The woman smiled and Lydia's heart skipped a beat. She didn't know why she reacted that way to Allison. She never ruled out the possibility, but she had never been interested in another woman in that way before. She supposed that there was always a first time for everything.

Realizing that Allison was waiting for a reply, she said, "I'm Lydia."

"Nice to meet you Lydia," Allison replied. She gestured to the motorcycle. "Now that we've been introduced, do you want a ride? I promise I'm not a serial killer or anything."

Lydia nodded, "Sure." Allison seemed like a trustworthy person and anything was better than continuing to walk in the rain that seemed to increase its intensity with each step she took.

Allison pulled a second helmet off the motorcycle and handed it to her. Lydia strapped it on and climbed on the motorcycle behind Allison. She awkwardly placed her hands on her sides, before Allison said, "You should probably hold on."

Taking the invitation, Lydia wrapped her arms around Allison. She gave directions to her apartment as Allison started up the motorcycle. As the motorcycle sped through the streets, Lydia held on tight, partly because she was scared of falling off and partly because she appreciated the body heat.

Before she knew it, Allison had pulled up in front of Lydia's apartment. Lydia hopped off, already missing Allison's body heat. "Thank you so much," she told her unexpected knight on the motorcycle.

Allison smiled again, "No problem. I hope you have a nice and dry evening."

She turned around before Lydia called out, "Wait." Turning back around, Lydia asked, "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd like that," Allison said, allowing Lydia to lead her up to her apartment. Lydia unlocked the door and Allison followed her inside.

She shivered as she closed the door. "Do you mind if I change?" She asked her guest, "You can help yourself to something from the fridge while you wait." Allison nodded and Lydia walked to her bedroom. She quickly changed into a dryer, yet still fashionable dress.

Stepping out into the main room, Lydia was surprised to find that Allison had made two mugs of hot chocolate. "You didn't have to make me anything." Lydia said, though she was appreciative of the gesture nonetheless.

Allison shrugged, "I wanted hot chocolate and you seemed cold so…"

Lydia picked up the mug and took a sip. It was the instant kind, but she could feel the warmth spread over her body. "Thank you." She sat down across from Allison. She had so many questions for the girl in front of her. She decided to start with, "How long have you been riding motorcycles for?"

"It's actually my roommate Scott's," Allison answered, "He and his boyfriend Isaac normally use it, but they let me borrow it tonight while they used my car."

"You wouldn't know it," Lydia blurted out. Allison's answer surprised her, she seemed like such a natural that it was hard to believe that the motorcycle wasn't hers.

A blush formed on Allison's face, "Thank you."

Lydia felt her stomach growl and she realized that in her haste to leave the restaurant, she hadn't actually eaten dinner. Standing up, she said, "I'm going to make dinner, would you like some?"

Allison grinned, "I'd love to." Lydia searched her fridge and found some chicken breasts in the meat drawer. Finding some other ingredients, she began to cook. Allison talked to her as she moved around the kitchen. They talked about their lives. Lydia found out that Allison was an archery instructor and Lydia told her about her life as a chemist among other things. Their conversation felt comfortable and effortless, like they did this every week.

Soon dinner was finished and they ate quietly. Lydia kept sneaking glances at Allison and she was pretty sure that Allison was doing the same. When they finished, Allison stood up and said, "Thank you for everything. I had a great evening, but I should probably get going."

Lydia felt a wave of sadness at this. She had been enjoying her evening, far more than she would have enjoyed her blind date if he had bothered to show up, and she didn't want it to end. "Can I have your number?" Lydia blurted out.

Allison smiled, "Of course." Lydia handed her the cell phone in her pocket and Allison punched her number into the phone. She handed it back and Lydia saw that it was listed as "Allison Argent."

They walked to the door and Allison said, "I had a great time."

Lydia smiled, "Me too." They stood there for a couple of moments, as though daring the other to make the next move. Lydia acted on impulse, closing the gap between the two and kissing Allison.

Allison seemed surprised, but kissed her back. She placed her hand on Lydia's cheek and Lydia felt her heart pounding. She was no stranger to kissing, but it was her first time kissing another girl. Lydia was surprised to find how much she enjoyed it.

Allison pulled away first, smiling at her. "I'm so sorry, but I really do need to get going." Lydia seemed disappointed, but Allison reassured her, "You have my number. Call me tomorrow and we can set up a proper date."

"I'd like that," Lydia said. They said their goodbyes and Allison left. Closing the door behind her, Lydia fell onto her couch. She replayed the kiss over and over in her mind. She was definitely going to call Allison tomorrow and Aiden couldn't be farther from her mind.


End file.
